Feliz Día de los Solteros
by kitkira
Summary: ¿Quién necesita festejar el día de San Valentín cuando tienes... el Día de los Solteros?


Gamora abrió los ojos un minuto antes de que el despertador que estaba arriba de la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Esperó a que sonara el tono del despertador para levantarse y poder iniciar su día como lo hacía casi siempre. Se desperezó después de haber apagado el despertador y rápidamente fue al baño para encender la regadera.

Cuando regresó a su cuarto para recoger su ropa, volteó a ver al calendario que colgaba encima de su escritorio y frunció el ceño al notar que día era hoy.

13 de Febrero. Mañana era San Valentín.

* * *

-Buenos días Gamora.

-Buenos días, Cosmo.

Gamora dejó su bolso en la mesa y agarró uno de los manteles que estaban colgados al lado de la puerta con la inscripción "Baños". Cosmo estaba limpiando los platos en el otro extremo de la habitación. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones grises, unos zapatos negros formales y una camiseta blanca para contrastar. Gamora no se sorprendería si también llevara corbata, algo usual en él a pesar de que la mayoría de sus corbatas fueran de estampados de planetas, cohetes y dibujos animados.

-¿Cuánto falta para abrir?

-Unos…-Cosmo se secó las manos con un trapo y checó la hora en su reloj de muñeca.- 20 minutos, y Peter todavía no llega. Espero que no llegue tarde.

-Ya lo conoces.-Dijo Gamora mientras se ponía el delantal de color azul marino.- Solo hay dos opciones posibles: que llegue tarde, como casi siempre, o realice un milagro y llegue un minuto antes.

-Espero que llegue temprano.- Cosmo se volteó hacia Gamora y ésta casi tiró su bolso al ver el delantal de color lila que decía "¡Tú comida es de otro mundo!". Apretó los labios para ahogar una risa y Cosmo decidió ignorar el gesto.-Tiene que ayudar a preparar las cosas. Hoy, mañana y pasado mañana habrá mucha demanda de los paquetes de San Valentin.

-¿Te refieres a los panquecitos con adornos de corazones y a los "compra una taza de café de moca y llévate una gratis para tu pareja"?

Ambos voltearon a la puerta, donde Peter ya se estaba quitando el abrigo.

-¡Peter! Buenos días.- Cosmo empezó a quitarse el delantal.- Que bueno que llegas temprano, porque necesito que acomodes las mesas antes de abrir.

* * *

Rocket fue el primero en llegar al café. Apenas habían terminado el lugar con el tema de San Valentín (las mesas tenían manteles de color rosa, los centros de mesa eran rosas rojas y blancas, las servilletas rojas formaban un corazón y había listones pegados a la pared. Dejó su abrigo en el perchero y dio tres saltitos para quitarse el frío de encima.

-Un minuto más afuera y se me caería la nariz.-Caminó hacia la barra y una vez ahí se restregó su cara con las manos.- O las orejas.

Peter salió de la cocina para atenderlo y Gamora se recargó en la barra del café.

-¡Rocket! ¿Qué vas a querer?

-Dos expresos dobles.

Peter arqueó la ceja y Gamora parpadeó confundida.

-¿Alguna razón en especial para que arriesgues tu vida con un paro cardíaco?

Rocket se encogió de hombros distraídamente mientras buscaba el dinero de cartera.

-Un día normal de trabajo. Y como no puedo pedir un expreso cuádruple, entonces compraré dos expresos doble y los juntaré en… -Rocket empezó a revolver cosas de un maletín que tenía hasta sacar un termo de color rojo con negro.- Esto.

Gamora decidió no decir nada al respecto, y Peter se fue a la cocina para preparar la orden y dar por empezado el día.

* * *

Drax fue el siguiente en llegar. Media hora después, ya había unos cuantos clientes en el café, después de todo era un lugar muy famoso en la ciudad. Se quitó su chamarra ligera y la colgó en uno de los percheros. Sin ella, solo traía una camiseta de mangas cortas.

-Eh, Drax, baby, ¿no tienes frío? –Preguntó Peter detrás del mostrador. Atraídos por el chisme, Gamora volteó hacia la puerta mientras dejaba una taza de café a un cliente y Rocket se asomó por encima del respaldo del sofá.

-No.-Respondió casi a secas y de cuatro zancadas cruzó desde la puerta hasta la barra.

-Apuesto a que un día le da hipotermia.- Rocket estiró sus piernas en el sofá y le dio un sorbo a su café.- Dejame adivinar, tu esposa no te dejó salir de la casa si no traías, al menos, una chamarra.

Drax no respondió nada (lo cual le daba la completa razón a Rocket) y sacó de su bolsillo trasero su cartera.

-Quiero la oferta de dos por uno para cafés.-Casi tiró el dinero en el mostrador.

-¿Uno es para Ovette?-Preguntó Peter, con la mirada fija en la pantalla de la computadora registrando la orden.

-No.-Drax frunció el ceño.- Que sean con canela. Por favor.

Peter asintió, levantando ambas cejas y apretando los labios. Guardó el dinero de la compra y le regresó su cambio.

-Tu orden estará lista en unos 7 minutos.

-Gracias.- Drax tomó su cambio y Peter asintió. Fue a sentarse al sofá que estaba al lado del de Rocket y se recargó en el respaldo. Si no estaba el café en 7 minutos, se quedaría dormido.

* * *

Ni siquiera pasaron 5 minutos cuando Groot traspasó la puerta de entrada. Se quitó su gran abrigo y lo colgó en uno de los percheros junto a los demás. Golpeo las puntas de las botas en el tapete de entrada antes de ir al mostrador en grandes pasos. Se acercó al mostrador, le dio los buenos días a Peter porqué todavía faltaba al menos 15 minutos para las doce y pidió un té Chai latte, como siempre.

-¿Todavía tienen galletas de chispas de chocolate?

Peter plantó ambas manos en la barra del mostrador y le echó una mirada a Groot de "no puedo creer que lo estés preguntando"

-Siempre hay galletas de chispas de chocolate para ti, Groot.

El mencionado sonrió mostrando un poco los dientes y abrió la cartera para sacar el dinero suficiente para pagar la orden.

-Ya va, ahora me siento más importante que un cliente común.

Peter tomó el dinero y la mano libre se la llevo a su pecho, arriba de la zona del corazón.

-Hasta duele que lo dudes, eh.-Guardó el dinero en la caja registradora y le entregó el cambio junto con el ticket.- Tú té Chai latte estará en unos diez minutos, baby.

-¡Yo todavía ando aquí, eh!-Ambos voltearon al escuchar la voz de Rocket desde el sofá.

Groot aceptó el ticket y fue a sentarse con los demás. En el camino saludo a Gamora, quien estaba entregando los cafés con canela de Drax. Palmeó levemente las rodillas de Rocket para que moviera sus pies, a quien ya lo habían regañado varias veces respecto a los pies en el sofá, y tomó asiento junto al castaño.

* * *

Cuando el reloj dio las 12 de la tarde, Richard llegó al café para hacer su trabajo de medio tiempo.

-¡Buenas tardes, dormilón! –Saludó Peter a Richard cuando pasó de largo la barra del mostrador hacia la parte de atrás para tomar un delantal color azul eléctrico y volvió hacia el mostrador, con el mantel ya puesto, a suplantar a Peter en el trabajo del mostrador.

-Al menos yo llego temprano.- Richard se acomodó enfrente de la máquina registradora. Peter se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba de la bolsa del delantal una libretita y una pluma negra que puso en su oreja.

* * *

Angela fue la última en llegar, con sus pantalones vaqueros holgados y una simple chaqueta que no se molestó en colgar. Pidió un café moka y una vez tuvo su pedido, se sentó en uno de los sofás individuales que estaban cerca del grupo.

-Tengo miedo de hablarle, siento que me va a arrancar la mano, ¿sabes?

Peter arqueó la ceja y lanzó un mirada furtiva a Angela, quién estaba al otro lado de la habitación checando su celular. Después volteó a ver a Richard acomodando los billetes y las monedas en su lugar.

-Es agradable cuando la llegas a conocer.-Peter dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Tomó la taza de moka con una servilleta y fue a entregársela a Angela con una sonrisa. Se quedó parado en su lugar y contó a cada cabeza que él conocía con el dedo y sonrió. Después fue a la cocina y regresó con Cosmo y una bandeja llena de muffins. Gamora levantó ambas cejas y se acercó cuando Peter le indicó que lo hiciera.

-Toma.- Dijo Peter, entregándole un muffin a Gamora, quien lo acepto confundida. Después le dio uno a Cosmo, a Richard, y otro a Angela.

-Yo no pedí este muffin, no lo he pagado.-Dijo Angela.

-¿Y el mío?-Rocket preguntó, poniendo su café en la mesa y siguiendo a Peter con la mirada.

-Tú no tienes ninguno.-Respondió el rubio. Señaló a Groot y a Drax.- Ni ustedes.

Drax volteó a verlo con la mirada de "Explícate mejor". Groot solo agarró otra galleta de su plato.

-¡Feliz día de los solteros!-Silenció.- ¡Hoy es 13 de febrero!

-Que patético.- Rocket se acercó el termo a los labios y dio un sorbo a sus expresos.

-Shh, Rocket.- Peter volteó los ojos. Se restregó ambas manos y una sonrisa en su cara volvió a formarse.-Van de parte de la casa.

Cosmo volteó a ver a Peter y frunció la nariz, sosteniendo el muffin en alto.

-¿Alguna vez te di permiso?

-Digo, de parte de mi salario.

-Sigo sin poder aceptar esto.

-Y yo sin entender por qué habrían de celebrar el hecho de que no tienen relaciones sentimentales importantes en sus vidas y una vida plena. -Drax dejó su taza de café ya vacía en la mesa.

-Eso, eso sí suena patético.-Richard puso el muffin en la barra, a un lado de la registradora y recargó su barbilla su mano.

-Bueno, si lo dices en ese modo, si suena algo triste, pero, por eso tenemos que hacer algo al respecto.-Peter empezó a decir.- Este año, en vez de soñar despiertos por la gente que nos gusta.-Echó una rápida mirada a Richard, quien de inmediato se enderezó.- O comiendo solos en nuestras pijamas, viendo algún especial de películas cursis en la tele, hay que hacer una fiesta.

-¿Una fiesta? –Preguntó Gamora.

-Sí, una fiesta. En mi casa, y todos están invitados, menos Rocket, Groot y Drax, porque si pueden celebrar el 14 mañana.

Rocket juntó las cejas y dejó el termo rojo en la mesa. Después se cruzó de brazos y volteó a ver a Peter con una mirada inquisitoria.

-¿Va a ver comida gratis?

-Eh, si, pero…

-Terminamos.- Rocket dijo a secas, cortando la oración de Peter y volteando a donde estaba Groot. El más grande alzó ambos brazos a modo de pregunta.

-¿Me estás cambiando por comida gratis?

-Vamos, toma una por el equipo. Piensa en la comida.

-Si es así, entonces no volveremos.

Rocket se dejó caer hacia atrás en el sofá.

-No me hagas decidir entre la comida gratis y tú.

-Creo que ya lo acabas de hacer.

Groot le arrojó un cojín en la cara. Rocket lo abrazó después de que golpeara su cara de lleno.

-Entonces, celebraremos el día de San Valentín, dos veces este año.

* * *

15 minutos después de las siete, justo después de salir de trabajar de la cafetería, Gamora estaba en frente de la puerta de la tan conocida casa de Peter. Había visitado tantas veces la casa del rubio que ya se la sabía de memoria, después de todo ella había ayudado en la decisión final de elección, y aunque todavía pensaba que el departamento por la avenida principal, tenía que admitir que la vivienda de Peter tenía encanto.

Tocó el timbre de la casa/departamento y espero pacientemente a que Peter abriera la puerta. Después de unos segundos, el sonido de varias cosas moverse del otro lado, algo caerse, lo que sonó como una maldición, Peter abrió la puerta con una sonrisa que alcanzaba sus ojos y los hacía más pequeños.

-¡Gamora! ¡Viniste! –Peter extendió ambos brazos, como para darle un abrazo, pero en cambio checó su reloj.- Y vaya que llegaste temprano.

Gamora se removió un poco, incómoda.

-No importa.- Peter se movió de la puerta para que la muchacha pasara.-Siempre eres bienvenida aquí.

Gamora sonrió un poco y entró a la casa, la cual todavía estaba tirada y tenía cajas con adornos de san Valentín por todo el lugar. Inmediatamente su sonrisa se cayó.

-Déjame adivinar.- Gamora se giró levemente hacia donde Peter.- ¿Quieres qué te ayude?

Peter se encogió de hombros.

-Por eso eres mi favorita.

* * *

-¿En serio vamos a celebrar San Valentín dos veces este año?

Rocker levantó la cabeza de la guía telefónica que estaba en la mesa, seguramente buscando algún lugar a cual ir. Bajó el teléfono y se acomodó en la silla.

-Claro que sí.

Groot se sentó frente al castaño, dejó su taza de café en la mesa y recargó su barbilla en su mano.

-Tengo una idea.

-¿Mejor que está?

Groot puso una mano en la guía telefónica.

-Podemos cocinar hoy, e ir a un restaurante mañana.

Rocket se quedó en silencio, mordió su labio inferior y se quedo con la mirada fija en la guía telefónica.

-Dime que no tienes reservación.

Groot arqueó una ceja, con una mirada de desilusión creciendo en su rostro.

-Sí, ¿por?

-Por qué yo también tengo una reservación para mañana…

-…A las 7.-Dijeron al unísono.


End file.
